<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have done with all the tears you sowed by attaccabottoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559976">Have done with all the tears you sowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni'>attaccabottoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Who wouldn't be helpless against 2Dante's face?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You can change everything about you, but I’ll always find you.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spardacest Server Fics and Art</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have done with all the tears you sowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: Let's keep each other's spirits up in these trying times!</p><p>Also me: (*writes depressed 2Dante wandering in a fugue state*)</p><p>Title is from Purgatorio by Dante Alighieri.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that you, Vergil?”</p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion prevented V from jumping in surprise, convinced he was alone in this part of the Qliphoth. He turned and squinted in the dim light at the figure in a red coat striding towards him. “Dante? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I killed Nelo Angelo and sealed Mundus ten years ago. But I couldn’t rest until I saw you again, so I went into Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>V could only stare. Dante was looking far different from when he last saw him, for once speaking of things that had nothing to do with the mission. And then there was the fact that he recognized him as Vergil. Mind whirling, he hardly knew where to start. “You were looking for me in the Underworld?”</p><p> </p><p>Dante went on as if he hadn’t heard him. “You can change everything about you, but I’ll always find you.”</p><p> </p><p>V’s heart lurched in his chest. Of what little he has received from Vergil, his memories of Dante were the clearest. There was no way for V to mistake what he could see in Dante’s smile as anything but heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Out of everything that his actions have wrought, he found that the one thing he didn’t want was to cause Dante to make that face.</p><p> </p><p>As if he were moving underwater, Dante slowly reached a hand towards V. “Can I stay here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Even with his resentment for Dante filling his heart that he thought there was no room left for anything else, he couldn’t pretend not to see it. V grabbed Dante’s wrist as he was about to touch his face. “It seems you are lost. You look a bit younger than the Dante in this timestream, so you can’t be here. You need to go back to your own time.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante jerked his wrist violently away from V's grip, only to bring his arms around V to pull him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop telling me to leave you. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante never pleaded with him for anything. The shock of it had V standing stock-still and unresisting in the desperate embrace.</p><p> </p><p>V didn’t think he knew how to be a brother anymore, but he knew what it felt to be tired of being alone after so long. So he let Dante lay his head on his shoulder, dropped his cane, and brought his shaking hands up to place them lightly on Dante’s back. They remained close enough that they started to breathe together, until it was time to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>